Springfield
Springfield is a location in Fallout Tactics, which can be reached from Bunker Beta. Background Springfield is a town in Illinois, near the Brotherhood of Steel Bunker Beta. Its population consists mostly of humans with some ghouls. Around 2197, the mayor of Springfield was Chris Avellone. The other notable civilians were Carino the town guard, Joe the bartender, and Presnell the shopkeeper. After the previous mayor disappeared under suspicious circumstances, Avellone was voted in as a puppet mayor. But he took to his new power and started causing trouble. The mayor's political stance with the ghouls angered some of Springfield's far-right, human activists who refuse to acknowledge the "sub-humans" as near equals, so the plot against ghouls and the mayor was started. Normally, the Brotherhood doesn't meddle in politics, but this offered them a chance to increase their hold on this resource-rich province and the Elders decided to send a Brotherhood squad to Springfield to protect Avellone from a plot uncovered by the Brotherhood's Dagger Squad, who captured one of the ringleaders to this plot. He told the Brotherhood interrogators that these resident troublemakers would be dressed as raiders, which was a clumsy attempt to frame the local bandits. The Warrior soon arrived and liberated the town from occupation. These ghoul-hating "raiders" turned out to be quite an organized group consisting of regular members and so called enforcers - much more experienced warriors. Even though they awaited the Brotherhood's arrival and had already built some barricades, they were all killed, including their leader - the head assassin. After the BoS squad rescued the mayor, the resources of Springfield helped fuel the Brotherhood war machine. He signed the "Bill of Monster Rights". Under this bill, there would be no violence against a ghoul unless the ghoul started it. And from now on, a ghoul was entitled to payment equal to, or greater than, half that of a purebred human. And lastly, no more would "taking a dump" be referred to as "pinching the ghoul", "making ghoul babies" or "dropping off the ghoul at the pool". Mission The mission in Springfield requires finding and rescuing the Mayor of the town, who has been taken hostage by an anti-ghoul group dressed as raiders, as well as killing this group's leader. Appearances Springfield appears only in Fallout Tactics if you have the 4th bonus CD or installed a patch designed for this purpose. It also can be made available manually by using notepad to edit the "bos.cfg" file in the "core" directory. Find this line: {misc.bonusMission} = {false} Change the "false" to "true" and save the file. * If the value is "true" when you speak to General Barnaky to get the Mardin mission, you will also get the Springfield mission to appear in your Pip-Boy at the same time. * If the value was "false" while you completed the Mardin mission and got the location of Bunker Gamma from Barnaky, but you then set it to "true" before leaving Bunker Beta, just speak to him again and he will give you the Springfield mission. * If the value was "false" all the time until you arrive in Bunker Gamma, you are no longer able to access this mission as Barnaky disappears from Bunker Beta. If you have an earlier save game you can change the value and replay from the end of Mardin. * If the value was "false" all the time until just before leaving Bunker Delta, and you absolutely insist on playing the mission from your current save game, it is still possible by using the official editor on any mission or bunker in the "core/campaigns/missions/core" directory that you have not yet visited, such as "bunker05.mis" (Bunker Episilon). Add a trigger with Condition = "Always" and Action = "Open mission 'mission_name_00'". After visiting the edited mission or bunker for the first time, the mission should become available when speaking with a general. Behind the scenes Springfield in game has much in common with the fictional town of Springfield in the long-running TV series The Simpsons, such as the two large cooling towers for a nuclear power plant; the town's statue, which looks a lot like the statue of Jebediah Springfield; and well as the large sign for "Planet Donut", which is reminiscent of Lard Lad Donuts. Another clear example is "Joe's Tavern", which is a reference to Moe's Tavern. In the episode Lemon of Troy, the town of Shelbyville is depicted as a copy of Springfield, even having its own Moe's Tavern complete with Moe, only named Joe, owning Joe's Tavern. Gallery FoT ghouls executed.png|Executed ghouls FoT Joe's Bar Outside.png|Joe's bar FoT Joe's Bar Inside.png|Joe's bar FoT Springfield Statue.png|Springfield statue FoT Chris Avellone Giving Speech.png|Chris Avellone giving a speech FoT Planet Donut2.png|Planet Donut FoT Springfield.png Category:Springfield pl:Springfield ru:Спрингфилд